


Meet Me Again

by IamDaiBae



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, F/M, Post-Canon, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamDaiBae/pseuds/IamDaiBae
Summary: The one time Yuri didn't say no to Constance coming with him.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Constance von Nuvelle
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Meet Me Again

The one thing Yuri often had no issues telling Constance no is when it came to his line of work. The last thing he ever wanted was to endanger her, or make her do something that would lead to her getting hurt. It was the one thing he knew how to do, until she got involved. Constance von Nuvelle, a newly reinstated noble who was recently praised for her magical ability, had been informed that bandits and thugs had intended to storm her house territory on behalf of some rivalry from before her parents had passed. They had wanted to ensure that Nuvelle would never have a place in nobility. Normally, this would have concerned Constance, but her husband had given her his full support and assured her that no one would be harmed as long as he was there to protect her. 

_Yuri von Nuvelle_ , it still hadn’t sunk in that he had an official name that was graciously given to him. Finally he had found somewhere to settle down, and a way to keep doing what he needed to do while still finding a reason to keep going every day. While his line of work was dangerous and there were no absolutes, he did it to make Fódlan a better place for people who had their lives taken away from them. He wanted to keep everyone safe, but he knew it wasn’t always possible. 

The night before the invasion, Constance had stepped into his study, a frown on her face as he was going over strategies and reviewing his inventory for the morning when there was going to be a battle. Upon hearing her footsteps, his gaze met hers and he tilted his head slightly, wondering what she had wanted. 

“Let me fight.” Constance said, almost demanding as Yuri frowned in return, putting his papers down. He knew she was going to ask this of him, and he was prepared to tell her no, once again. Before he could open his mouth to tell her no, she moved in front of his desk and put a hand on the wood, looking at him intently. “I’m not asking, Yuri. This is my home I’ve rebuilt from the ground up, the least I can do is protect it myself. Otherwise I’m no better than a coward.” 

Her words stung only because he knew that there was no arguing with her about this. She was determined, and proud. As much as he wanted to tell her no, she would have come anyways and he wouldn’t be able to account for her safety. At least this way, he could assure that there was a plan for her, a plan to protect her. Noticing his silence, Constance sighed, sitting on the edge of his desk with her eyes still locked on his. Finally, with a heavy sigh, he nodded. 

“Only if you are by my side and you do not leave my side. I cannot protect you if you are not near me.” That was Yuri’s only condition, and his wife only nodded, grinning slightly as her tension seemed to lessen slightly. He didn’t want to see his wife hurt or fight, but he knew there was no avoiding it this time, because this was personal for her. 

~

This was supposed to be a simple fight. They had shown up, just as she was warned, and while their numbers were far greater than anyone could have assumed, they were able to hold their own decently well. Constance had accompanied him, and she did everything right. She never left his side, using her magic to fight for her home and her territory, a sense of pride and a desperate need to protect fueled her. While she had been slightly injured, she was holding her own. Once it seemed like they had won, Yuri kept his eyes peeled for any sense of movement among the corpses, wanting to make sure that there was nothing that was out of the ordinary. As he looked around, suddenly a man came charging at him from behind, and Yuri didn’t know until he heard Constance yell out, then the sound of multiple arrows fired. When he turned around, there stood his wife, holding her stomach as she attempted to stop the bleeding on her large gash and the man fell over dead, tens of arrows fired at him.

Before she could fall, Yuri caught her and they both fell onto the ground, Yuri doing his best to cover the wound, ignoring the blood that would stain his hands, his men crowded around as they began ripping scraps of their armor to offer as bandages. Constance’s face contorted in pain, gasping and panting for air as she tried to cover her own gash. She couldn’t hear anything except the frantic yelling of Yuri, to get someone who knew healing spells. Though it seemed that most, if not all of their healers had died in the fight, and there was no one left to help him. 

“Yuri…” Constance tried to speak out while he frantically looked through his things, grabbing a vulnerary that would help with the pain, but did nothing for her condition. Some things were too serious to be healed, and while he knew this, he refused to accept it. It became clear that she had called out for him and his attention went to her, cradling her in his arms, holding her to him as he could feel himself start to panic. 

“Shush, don’t speak, please-” Yuri said down to her, tears starting to form as she looked up to him, smiling painfully up to him. “You’re such a troublesome woman, Constance. I knew I shouldn’t-” 

“I wanted to come with you. I wanted to protect my home, our home.” She said, letting out a dry laugh as she fought to keep her eyes open. “You would have died if I hadn’t stepped in. You promised that you’d stay safe for me…” 

Even now she managed to lecture him, and his hand held onto hers, holding it for dear life while she held his hand in return. 

“But I promised to protect you, Constance. This… This can’t be happening.” Yuri was in disbelief, his mind not understanding her condition and their situation. He didn’t want to think about it, suddenly panic coursed through every single one of his veins. Constance noticed and she smiled sadly at him, doing her best to hide the immense pain she was in.

"Yuri.” Her voice was quiet as she did her best to snap him back to reality, knowing that she wasn’t going to have long. “Do you think in another life..." Constance started, her voice cracking as tears pooled in her blue eyes, her sad smile still on her lips as she rested her hand on his cheek. Yuri immediately put his hand over top of hers, trying to fight off the fact he was trembling. His eyes shut tight as she sat with her, trying not to cry. "In another life, do you think we would have made it together?"

Her words felt like daggers to his chest, and all he could do is shake his head in disbelief that he was losing her. Not even his level of magic could fight something like this off, he was useless to fight it and Constance was the only one that seemed calm. Though he could feel it; she was scared. 

"What… What am I going to do without you, Constance? You always were the best part of me." He whispered as the blonde let out a breathy, painful laugh, her thumb wiping any falling tears it could reach. "I cannot wait for another life, I want you in this one. You’re the only thing I have in this world." His pleads were sounding childish and selfish, but he didn't care. He wanted her to spend his life with, but not even the Goddess could grant him that wish. 

"My love, please…" Her voice was getting worn, and her eyes closed as she fought to keep her focus on him. "Please promise me we'll meet again?" It sounded like a simple request, but it was finally what got her to spill her tears, knowing she was running on borrowed time. It hit all at once that she was leaving him soon, and the tears finally started to fall more and more, nodding as he quietly sobbed. 

“Of course, I can’t… I’ll see you again, Constance.” Yuri promised as she smiled once again to him, her eyes threatening to close. He opened his eyes to look into hers before he kissed her forehead. With that simple action, he could feel her start to gasp for air, her body going into a panic. “Please don’t leave me, I love you.” He began to beg her, sobbing quietly.

“I love you too…” Those were her final words before she let out a final gasp on air, her hand going limp off his cheek, no longer holding his hand. 

His men had never heard Yuri scream out the way he did, begging for her to come back to him. It was completely silent in the battlefield, until suddenly the people that Constance fought to protect had left their homes, coming out to see what the commotion was for. The sight had many people crying and sobbing, rushing to her aid, but Yuri refused to let anyone near until he had to be dragged away from the scene. Even then it was a fight to keep him away from her, but they managed to pull him away so that his wife could properly be taken care of. 

~

Because they had been married, everything of hers had gone to him, and he wanted nothing to do with it if it wasn’t with her. But he knew that she would have wanted him to carry on her work as best as he could. With her name and her studies, surely he would be able to carry on her research if he hired mages who had the ability to carry on her legacy.

The funeral was one with no expenses left unpaid. For her, she had a ceremony that celebrated every part of her life. His speech was a short goodbye to his love, his expression so incredibly numb and unfeeling. Hapi and Balthus had heard of the news and came to stay with him, they all remembered their friend in a different way. They paid tribute to the fact the Crest of Noa had officially died out from existence. Many of those who knew her attended, even helped cover the costs of bits and pieces. 

The night of the funeral, Yuri stood in their shared bedroom and allowed himself to grieve on his own terms, letting himself break down as he sat on their bed, looking through photos of the two of them throughout their lives before he would let out a small sigh, finally writing down her name in his little book. 

~

Though every day was a struggle, Yuri had passed away due to old age. He was surrounded by children he ended up adopting after his wife’s death, and needed a reason to keep their big house busy and lively, for his own sake. He was surrounded by four adults now, each of them different from the other. His oldest daughter looked uncannily alike to his wife, her blonde hair and blue eyes reminded him of her every time he saw her. His son, the second eldest was originally from Almyra, a refugee who originally wanted to join his bandit group, but had a knack of calling him “dad” whenever they spoke. Yuri eventually did adopt him, along with a promise to keep their work and home lives separate. The last two were twin girls from the Kingdom, both of them having fiery red hair and green eyes, both crestless. Their magical abilities were unparalleled, and they had originally approached him with an intent to study his late wife’s research, but after learning they had nowhere to return to, he took them both in as well. 

They all would have made Constance proud, and he knew that she was smiling down at him every time he was surrounded by his family. 

He was surrounded with his family as he eventually too passed on, waiting for the day to see his wife once again.

~

Upon entering Abyss upon request of someone he owed a favor, a young Yuri Leclerc walked into the underground, looking forward to starting his underground thief empire, having a sense that this was going to be the beginning of a new chapter of his life. Aelfric and him had made a deal that they were going to be partners in crime to something that he didn’t quite understand yet. It was fine with him however, anything he could do to move forward in the world. 

It didn't take many days for the rest of the people like him to show up, the first two of them were looking like they had either been on the streets or hiding in the forest, and he wasn’t sure which was better. Hapi and Balthus were introduced to him, and he was nominated to be the leader of their group. Of course he was, naturally he had the most charisma and charm, though Hapi seemed like the type to have a problem with authority. 

Then she walked in, a blonde with a blue headband and ribbon around her neck, wearing her own variant of their own uniform. He froze as he looked at her, and her own reaction similar to his. They stood there and looked at the other, trying to understand what it was they were feeling. 

“Have we met before?” They both asked in unison, beginning their story yet again. 

**Author's Note:**

> So it was supposed to be my rest day, but I felt the need to practice writing different genres and wanted to get this written before I forgot. Thanks for reading and I really do appreciate every time someone takes their time to read my small pieces.


End file.
